Tools having magnetic properties are becoming increasingly popular. Such tools are used by professionals and non professionals during a variety of mechanical and assembly tasks. For example, steel buildings are becoming an increasingly popular alternative to wood buildings because steel buildings typically offer faster construction times, improved strength, versatility, and reduced costs. Such buildings are typically constructed using metal screws and bolts. As a result, nut driver bits configured for use with an electrical drill have become a common tool used by professional installers of steel/metal building. Additionally, many such professionals find the use of magnetic tip nut driver bits helpful as the magnetic properties of such nut drivers hold a metal screw in the nut driver giving the installer a “free” hand to use for other tasks.
One problem encountered by those who use magnetic tip nut drivers relates to the build up of metal debris in the nut driver. When using a magnetic tip nut driver, metal slivers from the nut or screw can build up in the nut driver. Eventually enough metal slivers build up in the nut driver to prevent the head of the nut from fitting properly in the nut driver. When this occurs, the nut driver bit becomes unfit for use until such metal slivers are removed. However, many professional installers find the task of removing the metal slivers a nuisance and/or too time consuming. As a result, such installers often remove the “dirty” magnetic tip nut driver from the drill and install a new nut driver. Indeed, such installers often throw away a perfectly good nut driver instead of cleaning it. What is needed is an apparatus and method for quickly and easily cleaning the metal debris from tools such as magnetic tip nut drivers.